


A Ray of Light

by foureyedwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Blind Ignis, Fights, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ignis, Omegaverse, world of ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Ignis is looking for a way to save Noctis, not expecting to go into labor in the process—or to run into Gladio.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	A Ray of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Some more GladNis. Hope you enjoy ^^

The world lies in darkness. That’s what they told Ignis, and what he feels when he steps outside and there never is the warmth of the sun to touch his skin. It’s dark ever since the crystal swallowed Noctis, doesn’t let him go, and the world changed.

The group of brothers that started their journey together what feels so long ago, took their separate paths to cope with the loss of Noctis. They can’t be sure if or when the crystal will give him free again, but Ignis knows it’ll happen. He may not be able to see anymore, but he’s seeing with horrible clarity how Noctis will die. An older Noctis than the boy they traveled with, but undeniably him.

There must be a way to change this, is what Ignis hopes for. Desperately clings to when his days that were drowned in darkness ever since that fateful day in Altissia feel even darker. 

Something else changed after Gladio, Prompto and Ignis parted ways, all of them devastated and lost in their own ways. For the first time they weren’t able to pick up each other again, to make it better. The only solution seemed to be to go their separate ways. At least for a while. 

Ignis remembers the last night he shared with Gladio in the flickering light of a candle; how the Alpha almost reverently made love to him. Quiet whispers and silent tears, Gladio’s warm hands an anchor to the world. An anchor Ignis let go the morning after. The candle burned out, the wax cooled, and all desire left in the hours of the night. 

It was only weeks afterwards that Ignis realized he wasn’t traveling as alone as he thought. Gladio left something of himself with Ignis, and even though the timing couldn’t have been much worse with demons everywhere, the king captured in a crystal, his brothers wherever in the world, Ignis felt at peace with the life growing inside him.

He still does in the cold depth of another king’s grave. There are demons around, but nothing he can’t handle. Ignis learned to protect himself and the pup he’s carrying. And he still hasn’t found a way to save Noctis from his cruel fate.

There are small rocks crunching under his feet, the ground slippery with moss and other things Ignis is happy to not see given the fact how it stinks. The Omega covers his nose with a napkin, and makes his way deeper into the cave. 

It’s quiet aside the sounds of his steps, and the drip-drip of water somewhere. Ignis didn’t find anything in the empty grave but fights, and he’s frustrated and tired, feet and back hurting. This is probably the last grave he’ll be able to check before the little one is born; Ignis feels he’s getting heavy and lost some of the quickness and natural grace in fights that used to be his own.

The map he got has the known paths in this cave marked for his fingertips to feel, an old member of the King’s Glaives having been more than helpful. Ignis had asked him if he knew where Gladio was, but the Glaive didn’t know. 

At this point, nine months after they split up, both--Gladio and Prompto--could be dead or injured, or fighting somewhere close without them knowing that their paths almost crossed.

Ignis blames it on hormones that he thinks back to easier times so much. Not to times where he was still able to see, surprisingly, but to times where they all were together in easy comradery. It was a home for all of them, no matter where they were, that they had each other. Now though, Ignis doesn’t have a home to come back to; his only way is moving forwards. Relentlessly. 

He stops as a sharp pain shoots up his belly, spreading out to his back. Probably it would be smart to turn around, but he knows he’s close to the center of the cave, so he can just as much finish his search before going back. It’s not that he expects the pup to just fall out of him or anything. Things like that take their time.

Things don’t just go according to plan more often than not, though. Ignis stops in his tracks when he hears fighting noises. One fighter, six or even seven demons--it’s hard to hear exactly how many with the fight being in full swing. 

Ignis moves closer to the sounds, tries to get an idea of the areal. The cave opens up to a bigger space that is most likely the center Ignis wanted to get to. He didn’t expect to find someone else here, or get here in the middle of a fight.

No one notices Ignis yet, if the ongoing fight is anything to go by. Ignis tilts his head and closes his eyes--a habit he still has even though it doesn’t really make a difference--listening closer. It’s a tall fighter, taller than Ignis is, and his heart does a little leap as he hears the stranger’s voice. 

“Come here, you motherfuckers! I’m gonna kill ya one by one!”

Ignis swallows against the unexpected emotions welling up inside of him. It’s a voice he dreamt of and missed for so long--Gladio’s voice. Ignis’ hand immediately goes to his swollen belly, and he smiles in the shadows of the world. 

Two of the demons fall with a screech that tells Ignis Gladio killed them, and now he can hear better--there are four more left, Gladio panting heavily and swinging his sword. Ignis allows himself a short moment of getting a grip of where the demons are, where Gladio is, and throws his dagger to the closest demon. 

“Who is there?” Gladio says, and the demons split their attention. 

“It’s me.” Ignis gives back, and he hears the gasp of surprise before Gladio all but whispers,

“Iggy?”

“Hello, Gladio.” Ignis greets, and that’s all they get for now, the demons still not done with. 

The two of them fall into an easy rhythm, like a dance they’ve known their entire lives, and it doesn’t take them long to finish the remaining demons. They stand back to back, panting. 

“I don’t see any more.” Gladio eventually says.

“I don’t hear any more, either.” Ignis adds. “Not close, at least.”

Gladio snorts a laugh. “You’re hearing is still as impressive as I remember.”

“Well, I have to rely on that.” Ignis says, and he knows the grin on his face is audible. 

They turn towards each other then, and Ignis can pinpoint the moment Gladio realizes the state he’s in.

“Iggy, you…you are...”

“I’m carrying your pup, yeah. I’m aware.” 

“My?” Gladio sounds in awe, and Ignis isn’t surprised by the soft hands on his belly even before Gladio pulls him into a hug. “My pup…”

Gladio smells just like Ignis remembers; like leather, and musk, and something else that is just so undeniably Gladio. Home. 

Ignis lets out a content sigh. “Good to meet you.”

“I wish I had known.” Gladio says into Ignis’ hair. “By the gods, I wish I had known…”

“It’s okay, Gladio. It’s okay. Now you do.” Ignis assures. 

In the world they live in cellphones aren’t reliable anymore, connection usually too bad to be of any use. Ignis left messages at a few points throughout his journey, in case Gladio or Prompto would come there too. Gladio tells him he did the same, and that he saw Prompto a month or so ago.

“The kid is okay, as far as he can be okay.”

Ignis hums. “I figure it’s especially hard for him.”

“It’s hard for all of us. You’ve known Noctis since you were kids, I’m his Shield, Prompto is his best friend.” Gladio stops. “Well, and more than that.”

“Yeah.” Ignis agrees, letting out a harsh breath through his teeth when another cramp tightens his middle. 

“Iggy?” 

“I’m… I’m okay…,” Ignis breathes. “I should get out of here, though. Is here the King’s grave?”

Gladio places a hand on the small of Ignis’ back. “Yeah, But there’s nothing here. And we both should get out of here together. You think I’m going to leave you alone now that I know you’re carrying our pup?”

Ignis smiles in the direction of Gladio’s voice. “I sure hoped you wouldn’t. Let’s go, then.”

The way out of the King’s grave feels longer than the way inside. At least to Ignis. He tries to listen to their surroundings, feels a bit overwhelmed by the fact Gladio is here, and that labor apparently started. The contractions aren’t close together yet, but they’re sure there, building up to something bigger. 

“Stop.” Gladio says quietly, and Ignis tilts his head upwards as if he were looking at Gladio in question. In fact he doesn’t know if it appears as if he were looking at him, or right next to his face. “There is a group of Nagas.”

“How many?” Ignis asks. “Five?”

“I’m not sure. I can’t see very well here.” Gladio admits.

Ignis opens his mouth to reply when another contraction hits, and he hides his face in Gladio’s chest without thinking of it; mostly to muffle the sounds. It’s getting more and more painful, and walking doesn’t exactly help. Especially not in a cave where it can end in a fight when they’re caught. And Ignis knows he won’t be able to fight like this. 

Gladio’s hand is in his hair, lips against his temple. “Breathe.” he tries, feeling helpless and just as overwhelmed. “It’ll be okay. I can bring them down.”

From the map Ignis has he knows there’s no other way to the exit than through here, so he nods. 

“I’ll be right back.” Gladio promises.

“Be careful.”

Gladio snorts. “Always.” 

It’s hard for Ignis to just listen to the sounds of the fight, knowing that Gladio has to take these beasts on alone. Still, without having run into Gladio, Ignis would face this situation alone, and he could beat himself up over the fact that he was so careless so late in his pregnancy. Now though, it is what it is and they’ll deal with it. Just like with everything that was thrown their way ever since they started their journey so long ago.

Ignis feels something pop inside him, and the next moment there are warm fluids running down his legs, soiling his pants. He closes his eyes when he realizes what this means. His water broke. Here. In a cave. While Gladio is fighting against a group of Nagas.

The pain gets sharper afterwards, and Ignis leans against a stony wall, feeling the uneven surface under his hands, against his back, and tries to breathe through it without making a sound. 

“Iggy!” Gladio cries out, and the next moment Ignis finds himself on the ground. He groans with the pain of the impact and the contraction that isn’t over yet, curling into himself. “Are you okay?”

Gladio doesn’t wait for an answer, doesn’t have the time with one of the Nagas having caught up on Ignis being there--maybe they smelled him?--whatever the reason, Gladio has to make sure that Ignis, that his mate, is safe.

Ignis scoots away from the sound of fighting so close to him now, one hand protectively pressed to his belly. It appears as if there are more beasts coming, attention attracted by the fight most likely. Ignis loses track of what’s happening with the quality of labor changing, the pain getting worse and contractions closer together.

He’s in the middle of panting through one of them, his arm over his mouth to muffle his sounds, when Gladio is back by his side. There’s a warm hand rubbing his back, and Ignis presses his eyes close as he feels them water. This wasn’t how he imagined this to happen.

“Iggy.” Gladio says gently, a bit out of breath from fighting so many demons only seconds before. “I’ll pick you up, okay?”

Ignis takes a few deep breaths after the contraction ended, sweat making a few strands of hair sticking to his forehead. “Okay.” he gasps. “Oh, by the Gods… I won’t… it’s coming, Gladio…”

Gladio swallows. “We have to find a spot here, then. One not in the middle of a path.”

Ignis huffs a small laugh at that. “That would be good, yeah.”

Gladio picks Ignis up and moves forwards, looking out for possible hiding spots. It’s not that easy when you’re worried about your laboring Omega, and about monsters that could possibly hear him. Or their pup when it does their first cry. 

He follows another path until they reach a dead end, and that is probably the best they can find right now. At least here Gladio has an easier time to protect Ignis, even though he wants nothing more than being by his side through this. It’s obvious he’s in a lot of pain.

“Okay. Let’s get your pants off.” Gladio says, and pulls the wet leather off Ignis’ legs after untying his boots and placing them aside. 

Ignis squirms where he sits, hand pressed to his mouth to stifle the whimpers of pain as best as he can. “Gla-Gladio…,” he pants, and grabs Gladio’s hand. The squeeze the Alpha gives it, makes Ignis smile despite the pain, and the far from ideal situation. 

“I’m here, Iggy. I’m not leaving you alone.” Gladio assures.

“Good.” Ignis breathes, whining at the back of his throat with the next contraction. “They’re… they’re close together… now. Ngggh. Help me crouch.”

Gladio is behind Ignis so he can lean his back against his chest, both crouching down, only a minute or so later. He has a hand on Ignis’ belly and can feel it contract as labor progresses, can feel Ignis tense against him. Ignis tries to breathe through the pain, work through it. The thought of their pup being closer to being born with each contraction feels distant and hard to grab. Right now he just wants the pain to stop.

Ignis gasps as he feels the pup slide down further, the pressure getting too strong to keep it all in, and he cries out in pain. Gladio’s hand snaps up to cover his mouth, whispering apologies into Ignis’ ear. The Omega squirms with the pain, grabbing Gladio’s arm hard.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Iggy.” Gladio says, but Ignis can barely hear him with the pain having intensified like this. 

There’s the urge to push now, finally, and Ignis gives in, having no other option with the sheer force of it. Gladio’s hand is close to his mouth to cover it whenever Ignis gets too loud--they can’t risk some demons finding them now, when Ignis is literally about to push their pup out. 

Luck isn’t on their side, though. It’s somewhere in the middle of Ignis pushing that Gladio hears clawed feet coming down the corridor. Fuck.

“Iggy. You’re doing amazing, and I’m right here. But there’s some motherfucker I need to take care of.” Gladio says, and Ignis makes a pained sound at this that stabs right into Gladio’s heart-- Ignis is at his most vulnerable right now and Gladio has to leave his side. He leans Ignis against the stony wall, hopefully out of sight of whatever is coming there, and gets up to fight it. 

Ignis slides into a sitting position on the ground, muscles too tired to keep him crouching, and with the sounds of a fight surrounding him, he screams with the next contraction.

Finding a new position Ignis lies on his side, pulling one leg up with a shaky arm. When he bears down to push he feels the pup moving, stretching him open, and it adds a new dimension to the pain. The burn gets worse with the next few contractions, the pup sliding farther down. Ignis whines, and whimpers, and pushes, close to tears when he feels the head sliding back a bit after the next push. 

The fight is still going--he hears Gladio grunt and move, hears two (or three?) pairs of clawed feet on the ground. 

In the middle of everything Ignis barely has a thought for the fact that the ground he’s lying on--exposed--is dirty, and that he imagined this to go differently. Somewhere in a peaceful haven or a room at a hotel, or even a camping van. But not here. Not like this. 

He pants when the head stretches him impossibly wide, desperate sounds of pain mixing with the fight close by and yet so far away. Maybe, Ignis thinks bitterly, it’s a good thing he’s not able to see right now. Like this he’s focused on what his body wants, however painful this is. He screams with the next push, feeling as if ripped open.

“By the Gods…,” he pants. His voice trembles with the pain and the exhaustion and the all present urge to push against the pain. Ignis doesn’t realize it’s getting quiet around him after a last thud from a falling body, and the hand touching him startles him. “Gladio? Nggh.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me, Iggy. You’re doing so well. I can… I can see the head.” Gladio says, a bit out of breath. 

Ignis groans with the next push. “I can… feel...it…”

“Not much longer. I promise.” says Gladio.

Ignis nods, and squeezes the hand Gladio offers tightly. “You have to check… their… their neck. The cord…”

Gladio swallows. “Now?”

“When the… when the head is out.” Ignis pants. The next two or three pushes are enough to get the head out, Ignis desperately sucking in air. “Now.”

Gladio is amazed and horrified at the sight between Ignis’ legs. There’s the head of their pup visible, and for a second he forgets what he is supposed to do, confronted by this wonder happening right in front of his eyes. He’s careful to push his fingers under the pup’s chin, not feeling anything but slippery warm skin. “There’s nothing.”

“Good.” Ignis grunts, bending down to push with the still ongoing contractions. The pup seems to turn, and then--slides out of him. “By the Six…” Ignis slumps back onto the cold ground, panting heavily. He’s sweaty and hot and exhausted, but to hear the first cry of their pup makes him smile. 

Gladio bundles the little one up in one of his shirts, takes care of the umbilical cord how Ignis tells him to. “It’s a little boy.” he says, holding the bundle out for Ignis to take.

Ignis didn’t expect to feel so much at holding their pup for the first time, tears running down his cheeks. “What-- what does he look like?”

“He has your nose. Dark hair.” Gladio says, gently cleaning up Ignis as best as he can given the circumstances.

“Perfect.” Ignis whispers, pressing his lips against the little one’s forehead. “Welcome, Basil.”

Gladio stills. “You remembered I wanted to name a son Basil?”

“Of course, Gladio.” Ignis says. 

They don’t stay much longer in the cave after the baby is born. Gladio just wants--needs--to get his little family to safety. He knows it’s not ideal for Ignis to be moved around after having just given birth, but they agree that it sounds much better to sleep in a real bed. 

So Gladio helps Ignis getting dressed again, the soiled pants making Ignis grimace. It’s all he has right now, though, and the warm bundle in his arms makes everything else less important.

Gladio carries Ignis with their son out of the cave; carefully to not attract the attention of any demons around, and this time they are lucky. They leave the King’s grave without another fight. 

The breeze outside is cold, and as usual it is dark. Gladio carries Ignis and Basil to his car. “How did you even get here?” he asks, then. “You can’t exactly drive…”

Ignis snorts in amusement. “Very sharp, Gladio. Someone dropped me off. I planned on walking back--the next city isn’t far.”

“You’re crazy.” says Gladio and it sounds fond. He sits Ignis down in the passenger seat, tilting it a bit back so it’s more comfortable, before kissing his lips gently. “You’ve done an incredible job. Let’s see if we find a place with a bathtub. I’m sure you’ll be pretty sore.”

“You have no idea.” Ignis replies with a tired grin.

Gladio closes the door and walks around the car to get to the driver’s seat. He’s smiling to himself, feeling as if the world were a little lighter suddenly. He found Ignis; he became a father. All in one day. 

When he gets into the car, Ignis is snoring softly, out cold, their son secure in his arms. Gladio chuckles to himself, and starts the engine.


End file.
